narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandākage: The Undead Uchiha
Saru Konton walked into the cave, creating Shadow Clone's to quicken the investigation time. He, as Sandākage, had been sent to investigate the supposed allegations that a group of Uchiha were in the area nearby Arashigakure, after a group of Genin had gone to play in the area. Many of the older shinobi of Arashigakure dismissed this, but the council requested Saru to investigate. Saru agreed and had left. "Hm?" Saru though out loud as a surge of memories flooded his head. He inferred that these were the memories of one of his Shadow Clones. Shocked that one of them had been defeated, he searched through these new memories and saw what he was looking for. A group of shinobi had attacked the clone, and they each had Sharingan. Now knowing that the allegations of these Uchiha were true, he willfully dispersed his Clones, and began to search the cave. As he ran through the cave, the cold wind rushing past his ears, a large arrow, with the Chakra of a Susanoo flew towards him. Saru quickly used the substitution technique, and avoided the attack. He looked for the source of the attack and spotted a group of what Saru assumed were the Uchiha. "Listen up! You're going to have to come with me!" Saru called over. "We have some questions for you." The group of Uchiha responded by activating their Susanoo's, causing the cave to cave in. Before the debris could touch Saru, he quickly activated the summoning technique to call forth Hayuki. Hayuki shielded Saru from the debris. "Come on, Saru! Why'd ya call me? I was having the greatest time with this one lady gorilla, lemme tell ya', she's got a nice pair of--" Hayuki began before Saru interrupted him. "Hayuki, we'll talk about your love life later!" "Fine." Hayuki responded as he pushed the debris away. "Let's do this!" the both of them yelled in unison as Saru activated Gorilla Fist. The two of them merged to form the avatar. The four Uchiha saw the avatar, and fired arrows at it. The avatar lifted his hands up, and chopped all of the arrows in half, causing them to disperse. The avatar began to use Saturns Rings, and threw the rings at the Susanoo's. When the rings collided with the Susanoo's, the Susanoo's dispersed, causing a shockwave. Saru dispersed the avatar, causing Saru and Hayuki to appear by the unconscious Uchiha. "Nice one, Hayuki. Go back to your...lady gorilla." Saru chuckled. Haiku grinned as he clapped his hands together and vanished. Saru walked over to the Uchiha, whom were splattered all over the floor. Saru sighed, as he realized that the Uchiha were dead, their heads not even attached. Before Saru could leave, the Uchiha suddenly reformed, standing back up. All of them activated their Mangekyo Sharingan, and stared into Saru's eyes. Nothing happened. After a while, one of the Uchiha hissed, "Tsukyomi..." which caused Saru to laugh. "Genjutsu doesn't work on me right now." Saru closed his eyes momentarily, before snapping them both open, revealing his Shindougan and his Ketsuryugan. "I'm not playing games." Saru quickly conjured a blood dragon, making it ram through all of the Uchiha's chests. The Uchiha stumbled back, before they suddenly healed. "So, you're undead?" Saru pointed out. "Fine." The Uchiha shot more Susanoo arrows towards Saru. Saru countered by using his Shindougan, and transformed the arrows into a Genjutsu, which he was immune to. "Your Sharingan annoy me." Saru spat out as he used the Blood Blind technique, blinding the Uchiha. Saru looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun had begun to set. Saru cursed under his breath. "Sorry, gonna have to wrap this up. If I don't get home in a bit, Rissa's going to kill me." Saru activated his Shindougan, and began to transform the Undead Uchiha's into a Genjutsu. "RAGH!" Saru yelled, as transforming them required a lot of Chakra. Once they had fully transformed, he pulled out a canister, and began to suck the Genjutsu within. Eventually, he had the Undead Uchiha's in a canister. Equipping this canister, he began to run home, back to Arashigakure. Category:Fanon Roleplay